


The Night They Found Him: Pepper, Ian, & Victoria

by Comixgal



Series: We're In This Together [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, Intersex Character, Light Bondage, Multi, Toys, Vibrators, Victoria is an amazing woman, Victoria's body is exactly what she wants it to be, intersex isn't quite right either, suction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capturing John Garrett means a difficult night for Assistant Director Victoria Hand. When she's done, she calls on the people who can help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night They Found Him: Pepper, Ian, & Victoria

Pepper and Ian were both awake the instant the phone buzzed. They’d been expecting the message from the moment they’d learned that John Garrett was in custody.

_**I need you.** _

“The bag is packed, Mistress.” Ian was already pulling on slacks and a shirt. “We have transportation standing by.”

Pepper smiled tiredly at the sleep-mussed man. “Thank you, Dearest. Are you coming with me?”

“She’s my sister.” He said, holding out his phone to show the message he’d received.

_**Please** _

Pepper felt lighter knowing that he would be there. Still groggy from the lack of sleep, she tried to put herself together well enough to be seen at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

“I can do your hair on the way, Mistress.” Ian offered as he returned from the kitchen with a travel mug of coffee.

The domme let Ian bundle her into the transport and begin brushing her hair. It was expertly put up in a simple chignon that would keep it out of her face. She used the time to enjoy her sub’s hands on her -- Society so often forgot that dom/mes suffered from touch-starvation just as much as subs.

They cuddled for the length of time it took to get to the New York City S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

“Game face, Dearest.” Pepper said as she strode into the building.

Security scanned their identification cards and made them sign in. A junior agent appeared to escort them upstairs. “Assistant Director Hand asked me to apologize for being unable to meet with you herself. She’s still handling some details from a recent mission. She says she appreciates you coming on short notice and would you please wait outside her office since her executive assistant has already left for the night?”

“Of course. CEO Potts and Stark Industries are always available to help S.H.I.E.L.D.” Ian said smoothly.

The junior agent motioned towards the small reception area, “Please help yourself to refreshments. The Assistant Director will be with you shortly.”

“Our thanks. We are happy to wait.” Ian said again, already moving towards the coffee maker. His tone was perfectly calibrated to indicate competence without directly indicating dismissal.

Pepper smiled up at him once the other man had left. “You are a treasure and a joy.” She said easily.

Her sub blushed at the praise and he relaxed at her obvious pleasure. When he handed her a cup of coffee, she kissed his palm.

Together they waited another ten minutes before hearing the sound of voices outside the door. Both stood as the Assistant Director entered.

Victoria Hand smiled pleasantly at both of them. “Ah, Miss Potts and Mister Quinn, thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Please follow me.”

They moved easily through the door to Victoria’s office and then into another room hidden behind a wall panel. They each submitted to an eye scan and then a palm scan before the door opened.

Once through into the large chamber, Victoria turned and knelt. She pulled at the domme, burying her face into Pepper’s stomach. Pepper let it happen, allowing the sub to fall into the instinctual actions that soothed her. They stayed silent and present in the moment until Victoria stood up.

“Give me the key.” Pepper ordered. She watched the trembling fingers reach up and unclasp the chain that lay hidden under the Assistant Director’s collar.

Victoria let out a sigh as she handed it over.

Pepper caressed her cheek. “Good girl.” She praised, closing her fingers over the necklace in her palm. She dropped the key from the chain, letting it swing.

This key was a symbol of the relationship between Pepper and her foster-sub. The chastity belt Victoria wore had a fingerprint lock that allowed the woman to remove it at work if necessary. Anyone who saw the key under her shirt would assume she had a sub of her own. 

Pepper knew that the woman had been a 5 with strong submissive leanings until John Garrett had tried to kill her at the Fridge. After her recovery, she had re-tested at a Personal 4 and had difficulty in finding a balance without a dom/me in her life. Fury had seen Pepper’s work with Ian and approached her for this favour. Between the Avenger’s Initiative, the work of Stark Industries, and her own discretion, the domme had a high-enough security clearance to be a safe choice.

The two women were still figuring out how their relationship would work. Times likes this were easiest, when they could both fall back on instinct.

“Undress then come back to me.”

Victoria followed the command while Pepper checked on Ian. The man had unpacked the bag and set everything on the table.

“How involved do you want to be, Dearest?” The domme asked.

“As present and helpful as you need.” He answered.

She smiled at him. “Thank you. Make yourself comfortable on the chaise.”

The sub’s mouth quirked.

“What? It _is_ a chaise.” Pepper laughed.

“Yes, Mistress.” He sat down, legs stretched out in front of him, back resting against a high side.

Victoria approached, naked except for the chastity belt.

Motioning towards her other sub, Pepper said, “Let Ian support you.”

Ian raised his arms and widened his legs, indicating that his sub-sister should join him on the furniture. She settled herself against him, head resting on his shoulder. She breathed more easily and her stress-induced trembling had already stopped.

“Good.” Pepper praised them both. “Let’s get that off you.”

“Yes, please.” Victoria said fervently. Knowing that she could remove the device and that it was undetectable by almost every scanner (being another new material created by Tony Stark) did not change how much she craved the domme’s actions.

Ian wrapped his arms around Victoria, giving her a comforting hug as Pepper approached with the key. Carefully, she unlocked the interconnecting pieces and slid them off the rapidly hardening cock. At work, Victoria never grew aroused -- her Professional self was too focused but her Personal self’s libido was closely tied with her submission.

Pepper started by running a warm, wet towel over every inch of the sub. She manipulated each limb, ran the towel between fingers and toes, and laid claim to each freckle and scar. She did not ignore Victoria’s breasts or leaking member but did not focus on those areas.

Once done with the wet towel, she repeated the process with an exquisitely soft and dry cloth. As Pepper went through this process, Ian rubbed a hand through Victoria’s hair, having pulled the multi-coloured tresses out of their bun. The submissive man knew how wonderful it felt to have his domme touching him and he let Victoria soak up the sensations of contact.

Pepper, for her part, smiled at how easily Ian took to having a sub-sister. His personality had shifted dramatically from the asocial narcissism he’d displayed when S.H.I.E.L.D. had first dealt with the man. That he rarely if ever showed arousal did not seem to bother Victoria at all. She was just as happy to have someone else in her life as he seemed to be.

Nearly fifteen minutes into the full-body stroking, Victoria began to cry, tears running down her cheeks and the last of the day’s strain being expelled in small hiccups. When she finished, Pepper wiped her face with a cool cloth.

“Are you ready?” The domme asked.

The sub nodded, her body tingling with a memory of the touches. She relaxed further into Ian’s embrace and closed her eyes.

“Nipples first.” Pepper adjusted clamps to provide just the right pressure. Between the clamps she hung a chain. Tonight wasn’t about pain, it was about bringing her newest sub down for as long as she needed. The crying was what Victoria liked to term Stage 3 of her submission. It wasn’t until Stage 4 that she reached what others might call sub-space.

The chain was connected to the end of a suction-based masturbator and when the opening was slipped over her cock, Victoria whimpered.

“Hush.” Pepper soothed, continuing to set up the milking device and adjust the tension between the chain and the end. A rod snaked out from under the chaise to hold the masturbator and the tube that caused the suction.

Despite the sub’s eyes being closed, Pepper could see them roll back as she turned on the power. The soft _shhhk-hisss-shhk_ of the suction was drowned out by Victoria’s rapid breathing. As the pleasure built and the movement of the masturbator pulled and released the chain, she felt herself falling deeper.

Victoria opened glassy eyes when she heard the domme moving.

Pepper moved to stand behind the high back. “Arms. Ian, help her.”

Ian gently maneuvered the long limbs so that Pepper could tie them back. She used loose velcro manacles that did little more than provide a sense of resistance. It was enough. Victoria moaned into Ian’s shoulder at the feeling of restraint.

The domme grinned, seeing Ian also dropping as he felt himself being bracketed by the other sub’s body. This was the limit of his bondage desires. “Good boy.” Pepper whispered into his ear, kissing his temple. “You’re being so helpful. Victoria needs you just like this. I need you just like this. So good for me.”

Ian shivered, his arms tightening across Victoria’s stomach.

“Keep breathing, Victoria.” Pepper ordered. She’d seen the woman begin to hold her breath which meant she was close to orgasm. The domme nodded at the shuddering intake.

The sub arched and spurted into the suction tube with a long whine.

Pepper stilled the masturbator’s movements without turning off the suction. “Stay hard.”

Victoria gave a full-body shudder, teetering on the edge of being able to obey without question. Inhaling heavily through her nose she nodded, “Yes, Mistress.”

The domme twisted the nipple clamps. “Good girl. I’m proud of you. What do you want next?”

The sub struggled to get the words out, slurring them as the orgasm’s endorphins flooded through her. “Mouth, nipples, more.”

With a smile, Pepper nodded. “I’m removing these clamps.” She didn’t wait for a response, instead pulling them off and rubbing hard at the nipples. When Victoria began to pant, she stopped.

Pepper watched both of her subs as they rested for a bit. The masturbator moved only every fifteen seconds, barely stimulating Victoria. She twitched at the sensations as her breathing calmed. For his part, Ian seemed to be dozing, his arms loosening and then falling from Victoria’s stomach down to his sides.

Judging that it was time to start again, the domme taped small vibrating rings to Victoria’s nipples. Ignoring the aroused fussing, she also reached down to tape a vibrator against her sub’s sac.

Victoria let out a desperate “uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” as she began to struggle -- unsure of whether she was trying to get more from the suction or get away from the vibrations. She quieted immediately when Pepper’s fingers entered her mouth.

For several long minutes the low vibrations at her chest and testes pooled into a warmth in her stomach as she indulged in her oral fixation and sucked at the domme’s digits. She could feel herself floating, slowly reaching the type of climax her overstressed mind needed. When Pepper reached her free hand down to fondle the sub’s balls, making the vibrator press harder against the sensitive area, that extra bit of domme attention pushed Victoria to her completion.

It was a fair bit later when Victoria realized the vibrators and masturbator had been removed. She’d been floating happily within the comfortable sensation of Ian behind her and her domme’s fingers still in her mouth.

Victoria drifted calmly in sub-space. When her mistress put a straw to her lips she drank obediently. She knew she dozed off again because she came back to herself as Pepper was once again drying her off with a soft cloth and her arms were free. She could feel the tingling sensation of pressure and wetness where the domme had already wiped her down.

The domme took as long as she could with the process but it was eventually over and time to put her subs back to bed. It was too late to bring Victoria home so she checked that the bed in the adjoining room was made up, and helped both subs shuffle muzzily into the room.

“Next time you’re home, you owe me a few orgasms.” The domme said as she tucked Victoria in. If she noticed the sub’s cock make a half-hearted attempt at plumping up, she didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive, just have less and less time to write. I haven't forgotten any of my stories. <3


End file.
